Packet optical communication networks rely on many types of devices to enable effective data flow in the networks. One such device is a switch that allows a node to switch data flows between input lines and output lines. Conventional switch designs require the conversion of the input width of a data bus (number of input lines) to the output width of the data bus (number of output lines) for easier processing of the data flow and in most such cases the conversion is fixed during the manufacturing process and a different conversion design is required for different input lines versus output lines. However, such conventional switches cannot handle cases where the input width and the output width of the data bus are not fixed and dynamically change.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods for configuring a gearbox of a switch that allows the number of input lanes and output lanes to dynamically change.